UHW~CD9551 Vida y Obra.
Biografía "Vivir con Honor o morir con Gloria", UHW~CD9551. Nacido del arido pueblo de "La Orden", ubicado en el Planeta Adophis, a 125 km de su capital. UHW~CD9551, es EL MIEMBRO MAS ANTIGUO DE TODO UHW, siendo realmente el miembro número 7 en integrarse. Soldado, Consejero, Lider y Gobernador en Adophis. Historia. "Puedes ver la luz, el poder del perdón proviene del interior, para ser perdonado, debes tener la capacidad de perdonarte a ti mismo". CD9551 Pseudo-Creyente, Cristhdyl D'Alighieri fue el bebe número 9551 en "La Orden" su cuna, el tercero entre sus hermanos, entrenado por sus propios instintos. La primera vez que usó una bazuka (rocket) fue cuando una horda de "criaturas extrañas que se albergan en cuerpos y los reaniman" (definición del flood por CD) atacó el pueblo, a sus 12 años de edad. Debido a su habilidad con el arma, fue entrenado, adiestrado y aprendió a dominar dentro de los límites, fue enviado a un anillo llamado "TETRA - HALO", localizado en la orbita del planeta QUAOAR. A los 19 años en pleno entrenamiento encontró a una persona que en singular era especial, UHW~ODIN342, al sentir curiosidad de tal medalla fue en busca de ese tal "UHW", encontrandose con UHW~DIEGO junto a ODIN342. Después de dialogar Cristhdyl pronunció: "Interesante, puedo unirme¿?", UHW~DIEGO dijo que sí, pero primero debería aprobar la prueba: Escenario: COLDSNAP, Prueba: Escapar con la bandera. Condición: Solo a pie o Warthog a merced de un Mithos. Ventaja: ROCKETS. Al poder aprobar en la prueba con solo 3 cargas de misil, fue ingresado a UHW, en ese momento decidio buscar un apodo, no dificil de recordar, y que estubiera siempre en la mente de todos, sin importar sus intensiones: CD9551. Paso "UHW'niano" "Si pudiera... si es la ultima vez... podria darte un beso... EN LA MEJILLA CLARO no te pongas así!! ¬¬" UHW~CD9551 hacia una ex-compañera UHW. El clan estaba en crísis, tanto social como ciberbullying en la acción, conociendo a diversa gente, presenció muchos problemas, de los que decidió mantenerse lejos de ellos. Lo único que hacía falta era lo sgte: QUE LOS LIDERES SE CORROMPIERAN, QUE UNO DE ELLOS SE VAYA POR DESICION, EL CLAN A MERCED DE UN FUNDADOR NO PREPARADO, Y CIBERBULLYING POR DOQUER, pensando... "Ésta joda tiene que cambiar". Así es, tecnicamente su primer paso fue, lanzarse a la candidatura UHW, al ganar, CD9551 se convirtió en el primer presidente ELEJIDO POR EL PUEBLO, su primera obra para su gente fue: La integración de ADOPHIS EN UHW. Destinó a EXTINTION como capital del clan, y le dio a "La Orden", honores y reeconstrucción, aunque la gente de aquel pueblo decidió mantener sus ruinas, ya que les era un recordatorio de lo grandioso que la presencia de un representante. Primer accidente geográfico. "Edificios de metal cayendo, tierra y polvo por doquier, el pueblo mismo veía sus recuerdos y los recuerdos de otros" Hora: 3:34 AM. - Localización de CD: Sala de CONTROL, REVELATIONS. - Localización de la catastrofe: ESTE Y SUR de TETRA - HALO. - Situación: TERREMOTO. QUAOAR, planeta distante del sistema solar pero no de sus choques electromagnéticos, a causa de lo último, se estremeció casi toda la mitad del anillo, el pueblo corría se refugiaban. Como consecuencia, el anillo se se inclino apróx. 12 cm de su eje normal. "AMIGOS Y INCLUSO ENEMIGOS ENVIABAN AYUDA, YA QUE NADIE PUEDE DEJAR EL DOLOR PASAR". UHW~CD9551, fue encontrado entre las ruinas, aplastado, a su rescate fueron: UHW~DIEGO, UHW~ODIN, UHW~SAMUS y UHW~FRED, (quien supuestamente habría muerto en pleno viaje). Con tal acto de la naturaleza, el presidente puso más cuidado al universo, por lo que fundó varios observatorios y satelites tanto espaciales como terrenales. Riesgo de GOLPE DE ESTADO y Desición para el pueblo. Dado a su larga ausencia, para probar como se comportaba el pueblo UHW~CD9551, estubo a punto de sufrir un golpe de estado dado por los ideales de "Franco", opositor inmediato de CD. Empezando a insultar a cada uno que apoyaba el 3 gobierno de UHW. Pero CD fue astuto, al disfrazarse como uno del pueblo y contratacar los medios de comunicacion a merced de la "derecha". El día Marzo 21, "Franco y sus 800" irrumpieron el palacio de gobierno, su causa principal era tomar el poder mediante la muerte de CD. Lamentablemente él no se encontraba ahí, pero dado el caso, el presidente implantó lo que futúramente sería conocido como: APRENDIZAJE POLÍTICO, o AUTODEMOCRACIA. Implantó una serie de "dictaduras", siempre y cuando se respetase la desición del pueblo (confuso no es así?), pero para más su plan funcionó. Dividió a los miembros de clan de la gente tercera, impuso la PENALIZACIÓN, reorganizó los bandos, impuso LA CONSTITUCIÓN DEL CLAN, desarrollo la primera LIMPIEZA DE PERSONAL, reformando a los miembros y limpiando la corrupción. "Aunque los muy bastardos no pararán hasta que su causa esté hecha, pierden su tiempo" CD9551 Cita de la carta de UHW~CD9551 hacia UHW~DIEGO: "A mi no me gusta la política, opino que es como la religión impuesta por el propio hombre, aunque sea así mi deber es cumplir con mi cometido, y con la gravedad de tales hechos, estoy dispuesto a la derramadura de sangre hacia quienes se interpongan en la ética, si es necesario ensuciarse las manos por el bienestar de otros, que así sea, y si algun día me encuentro de malas, me agarraré los fundillos y voy a dar palo a los weones y a las putas de esta vida, para que me dejen trabajar en paz, weones y putas, son las que joden el gobierno y impiden el buen camino de este, a esos weones los voy a colgar de las pelotas, y a las putas les sacare la chucha, HASTA CUANDO ESTAS MIERDAS" Justo en sus últimos días de mandato, Franco es exiliado de UHW, literalmente lanzado de un cañon al espacio, cuyas ultimas palabras fueron textualmente: "UHW es gay, tienen un lider gay y un ex lider mas gay aun", a lo que CD respondió: " Entonces porque no te vas a buscar a otros jueputas que te hagan el favor de pajearte con sus propias manos, más gay y estupido es repetir las palabras, asique lo que te digo es, VETE A LA MIERDA MISMA". Contribuciones Iniciando 24.569 guerras, unificando 2.000 estados, descubriendo un nuevo anillo y limpiandolo del flood, pensó que le debía más de lo que había hecho al clan, por lo que crea e interpreta el HIMNO OFICIAL UHW además del refran que los identificaría a todos: GRITA UHW!. Propiedades de CD. 1- Crusero de batalla: "THE SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS", haciendo referencia al poder expandido de UHW, además de su poder. 2- Centro de ANTIMATERIA PORTENT, creado para almacenar esta sustancia, ya que además de ser pagada, es muy convincente para buscar el origen del universo. 3- "La Orden", cuna de CD. Experto en... 1. ARMAS PESADAS. 2. INGENIERÍA. 3. HACKEO. 4. ASTRONOMÍA. 5. PSEUDO-CIENCIA. En otros Gobiernos. UHW~DIEGO: Soldado de tercera fila, candidato favorito por él. UHW~FRED: Capitán de VS con clanes. UHW~BLOOD!: Parte del consejo precidencial por 5 días, después de retiró voluntariamente, para pasar tiempo con los de su gente. UHW~KMILO: Gobernador de Adophis. Trivia 1. Curiosamente CD nació 3° en su familia, fue el 3° presidente del CLAN y ADOPHIS fue el 3° territorio en ser integrado a UHW. 2. THE SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, es el nombre de un juego para ps2, que trata de un muchacho que quiere salvar a su novia y para eso tiene que derrotar a apróx. 13 colosos, uno más grande que el otro. 3. Al parecer, en sus primeros días se fijo en alguien llamada UHW~SAMUS, (es normal y era de esperarse), casualmente fue la tercera persona en conocer. 4. En vez de 9551, debio ser 5991, referencia a su año de nacimiento, pero por un error, debió quedarse así. 5. Tetra Halo, curiosamente es el TERCER anillo de los otros 7 que hay en halo. Al parecer el número "3" se enamoró de CD. 6. EXTINTION se convirtió en CAPITAL a petición de CD, aunque no era necesaria ya que, fue en su mandato cuando fue elegida como tal. 7. Condiciones importantes: Marzo 21 - 12 años de vida - 2.000 estados unificados - 12 cm de inclinación del anillo si juntas los n°: 21 - 12 - 2.000 - 12, a lo que hace referencia a : 21 / 12 / 2012, y que habia que esperarse, CD es Pseudo-creyente. 8. Thanks to the creators of these awesomes maps, and thanks to HALOMAPS.ORG.